The Secret Life of A Villian and Hero
by Mikayla.V
Summary: Wally West and Lucy K Rose are a happy average couple during the day but during the night, he's Kid Flash with the team and she's Jinx of the fearsome five working under the light. Sworn rivals but what happens when their teammates do a background check?
1. The mission

**I Do Not Own Teen Titans Or Young Justice!**

**Notes:1. Jinx is in a new costume since she joined the fearsome five.**

**2. Gizmo and Jinx are close together and often pair together.**

**Enjoy the first chapter.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Tapping her left foot, Lucy K Rose (Sterling) waited impatiently as she stood by Keystone High school's fountain, pushing one of her black locks behind her left ear she sighed. Why did she have to date a guy who's school is all the way in Central city when the ugly truth is that she's a student in Star city Academy, so why come all the way here. "Because, I'm doing it for, Wally," Rolling her dark purple eyes as the bell went off. "About time school ended." Her skin was pale but that was due to hating the sun.<p>

"Waiting for me?" A voice spoke behind Lucy as she turned around and hugged the teen behind her, "You missed me, Lucy." She nodded and clutched the red head as Wally patted her head, Wally West was the only reason she had a normal identity instead of living her life all the time as a full-time member of the fearsome five under the alias: Jinx and committing to a full-time villain spree like her colleagues but she chose to have a normal life as well.

In disguise of course.

Wally smiled and hugged Lucy, even though he was at least older by a year and that he was a head taller, he still smiled and hugged her warmly. "Can we go?" Lucy asked looking up; she was really bored for sitting on the fountain for at least an hour, "My school ended ages ago." She whined as they got into her silver Porsche car, being a villain had its ups.

"Sure thing, just don't blow the roof off this time." Wally teased as Lucy scowled behind the wheel of her car, so far everything was going smoothly, and so far that was.

* * *

><p>As soon as Lucy walked through the doors of the head-quarters she was meet with her entire team glaring at her, "Hello to you guys." She said walking towards the couch.<p>

Psimon was the first to speak; his head uncovered leaving his brain in a cap to be seen. "Where were you, Jinx?" He asked her, it was normal since he was the leader of the team.

"Central city," Lucy replied in a bored tone, they had been through this so many times, "With my boyfriend, why?" She asked although she already knew the reply.

Gizmo, a twerp from Lucy's HIVE academy days chuckled and replied for Psimon, "Well, if you have to know, we have a mission from 'The Light'." He made it a note to quote 'The Light', a group of villains that formed the fearsome five. "Gear up and drop the disguise and lets go steal some technology!" Gizmo said gleefully, Lucy rolled her eyes and made her way to her room. Time to gear up indeed for another lame mission, 'great' she thought.

Removing her purple choker from her neck, Jinx's hair fell to become a bubblegum pink shade as she removed purple contacts to reveal matching colours, "I'll miss that face," Sighing to herself Lucy changed into a cropped black dress above her knees that had a purple belt around her waist with the fearsome five logo, Gizmo designed it to be a communicator. "Where did I put my boots and hood?" Complaining to herself, Lucy grabbed her black leather hunting boots and a black cloak.

Scowling when she couldn't locate her elbow gloves, the source that allows her powers to be used to the max, Lucy screamed at the top of her lungs for her team to hear, "Who has my gloves?" Shimmer walks in holding a pair of leather gloves, tossing it to Lucy as two pink stones glowed at the top of her hand, fingerless gloves with frills along the lining to match her dress rims. "We can go now." Lucy said hooding her head with an identical stone at her throat.

Likewise, she was actually glad to finally get a mission, although she never showed it.

* * *

><p><strong>I know it was short but i'll try to make to other chapters not so long. ;) Hoped you liked it.<strong>


	2. Abushed by the team

**I Do Not Own Teen Titans Or Young Justice!**

* * *

><p>Wally scowled as the team watched the tech lab; Robin estimated that the new group of villains called the fearsome five was going to target the place to rob and steal.<p>

'_And during my date with Lucy they had to call,'_ Wally sighed forgetting that all their minds were linked.

'_I still can't believe you got a girlfriend.' _Artemis added to his thought smirking _'Maybe she was dared.'_

Wally scowled at the archer, even though they were watching different areas, they could still hear each other _'At least I have one, she smart and pretty. Not to mention a cheer leader!' _He yelled back in his mind.

'_Could you do this later, please?' _Robin's voice was heard as the young hero shot his best friend a look.

'_I see something, I think they're here!' _ Megan's voice was now heard as the team was on high alert.

Hiding in the shadows, they observed as the wall came crumbling down just like that as if it was old and frail.

'_I thought this place was new?' _Wally asked aloud.

'_It is.' _Kaldur, the leader of the team spoke.

A new voice was heard as the bricks were kicked away, a midget the size of a toddler walked in, "Aw man, there's not stinking security guard to kill, what kind of place is this?" He was short and had a weird looking backpack, before the team knew it, the backpack produced spider legs. "Let's rob this place dry."

"No, Gizmo." A new but familiar voice to Wally spoke, a hooded figure walked in. "We have to wait for Psimon to give us the next orders." Her voice was feminine for sure but her face was hidden away behind the hood.

'_Psimon, the guy that erased our memories' _Megan injected into the thoughts.

'_Wait, the reason why I woke up next to him?' _Artemis snarled.

Wally commented _'Not like I enjoyed it too.' _

'_That's the guy.'_ Megan answered.

The boy named Gizmo scowled, "You're no fun, Jinx." He pouted and sat down on in the nearest chair, Jinx remained standing before two more familiar faces walked in. "Got lost, mammoth and Shimmer?" He teased at them as mammoth scowled and hissed at him; Shimmer sent him a cold glare.

"We don't exactly have you and Jinx to help us, now do we?" Shimmer countered back at Gizmo who then scowled, turning to Jinx she asked, "Why keep the hood up?" Jinx didn't respond but she un-hooded her face to reveal shoulder length pink hair and eyes, a natural pale complexion with rosy cheeks.

'_She's pretty…' _Wally added.

'_Dude, she's the villain.' _Artemis shouted at him through thoughts.

Jinx smirked, "Where's the brain when we need him to control us." She sighed and sat beside Gizmo.

"Right here, Jinx." Psimon walked out from behind them, the team waited for them to make their move before ambushing them there and there, "What we seek is not here, we can leave." Gizmo groaned loudly before kicking his feet like a baby child. "But you can steal what you like." Gizmo jumped to his feet and began grabbing.

The team jumped out of the shadows, Artemis ready to shoot an arrow, Superboy ready to attack, Robin with his toys, Aqualad with his water swords, Miss Martian floating and Kid Flash grinning.

The fearsome five didn't look shocked, "Can we kill them now?" Jinx asked as Artemis shot her arrow straight at the girl, "I'll take that as a yes." Swiping her hand as pink rays followed in motion, the arrow exploded bright pink sending the team to the ground. "How weak," Jinx commented.

Psimon began his mind control battle with Miss Martian; Mammoth began fighting with Aqualad and Superboy while Shimmer began playing with Artemis leaving Robin and Kid Flash to deal with Gizmo and Jinx.

Gizmo changed his form into a bat and took off with Robin chasing his behind leaving to duo alone, Kid Flash eyed her with a charming smile, "So, Jinx right?" He asked grinning at the villain in front of him, "Hey, were did she go?" Kid Flash noticed that Jinx was already gone.

"You're really not very bright are you?" A cold whisper came from behind him as soon as he turned around he collided with pink hex from Jinx's hand, "Again, I was correct." Kid Flash slammed into the wall and groaned, "I hear your fast," Jinx continued her hands behind her back, "Let's play catch." Jinx smiled and disappeared into the shadows.

'_What are you doing, she challenged you to a chase, go get her you idiot!' _Artemis's voice rang loudly in his head.

Hopping onto his feet, Wally began chasing after her.

* * *

><p><strong>Two chapters down. One more to go. :) Review please.<br>**


	3. Our first meeting

**I Do Not Own Teen Titans Or Young Justice!**

**Note: 1. Wally and Lucy don't know it's actually their girl/boyfriend.**

**2. They think their enemies.**

* * *

><p>Lucy ran, she knew this place well from the map Gizmo had shown her before they actually busted into the tech lab.<p>

"You're a fast runner but not fast enough to get away from me." A voice whispered into her ears as she turned around to hex Kid Flash as the he side stepped and grabbed her arm only to have Lucy jump and kick his face. "That hurt and how did you do that in a dress?" He asked grinning.

Snorting, Lucy rolled her eyes; something about him just reminded her of Wally. "Didn't your mom teach you to never hurt a woman?" She teased placing her hands behind her back innocently, "Besides, I thought your wore yellow and red?" Noticing Kid Flash was in all black.

"Well, this is a special outfit for dangerous missions, Jinx." He replied smiling at her taking a step forward as she took one back, "Are you afraid of me?" He asked sweetly.

Lucy scowled and countered back, "Are you going to put me in jail?" She asked him.

"Well, that depends on what you did." Moving even closer to her without her moving back this time as they both walked in circles.

Lucy smiled at him; Kid Flash just seemed to remind him of Wally very much. "Well, what if I didn't do anything?" She pouted and spoke softly.

"Then you don't go to jail." Kid Flash concluded, he smiled and stopped walking as they faced each other, "So, why are you all here?" He asked her.

Lucy cocked her head innocent as she looked at the red head in front of her, "We as in, me and Gizmo or the entire fearsome five?" Crossing her leg behind her other and standing in a stance she asked.

"The fearsome five of course," Kid Flash said before asking again, "So, why did you guys come here and what are you looking for?" He questioned her.

Rolling her pink eyes, "If you guys where there the whole time and saw me destroy that wall, then you would know that if I knew what we came for, I would have stolen it already." Lucy told him as her communicator went off, "It was fun chatting with you." With another quick swipe, Kid Flash hit the wall with another groan. "I'll see you again soon." She crouched down beside him and blasted him up close with a deadly hex before taking off.

'_Wally! Are you okay?' _Megan's voice went through his head as Kid Flash laid there on the ground with a massive shoulder wound.

'_It's alright, it just hurts a little'_ Wally replied before touching the wound and wincing painfully, _'For a pretty girl, she can attack pretty painfully.'_

Robin and Kaldur walked up to him as Superboy lifted him over his shoulder, "Let's go back to the base and get you healed up."

Wally gave a groan at a wound.

* * *

><p>"Nice job, Jinx." Gizmo commented as he hacked into the camera and zoomed in on the size of the wound Lucy had given Kid Flash, Psimon looked impressed and patted the girl on the shoulder.<p>

Lucy gave a small yawn, "Can I go to bed now?" She asked as Psimon nodded as the pink haired villain returned to her room, she had to get ready, she was meeting Wally at Happy Harbor beach tomorrow. Why her boyfriend chose a far location, she never knows. As she changed into her comfortable night clothes, she smiled and tucked in with a soft fluffy Kid Flash plushie toy Wally had won at the fair for her.

She still wondered why Kid Flash.

Shutting her pink orbs, Lucy went into a nice easy sleep dreaming about nothing but tomorrow.

* * *

><p><strong>That's were I'm stopping, Jinx's first encounter with Kid Flash.<strong>

**Sorry for the short chapter! Review please.  
><strong>


	4. A girlfriend's sealed records

**I do not own anything.**

**Note:**

**1. Thank you my 22 followers of this story.**

**2. Gizmo's speeches won't be in broken english, most of it.**

* * *

><p>Wally groaned as Robin patched up his wound from earlier, "Will I be able to walk?" He grimaced as Robin poured some sort of liquid onto the wound that stung painfully, "Will I?" He asked again.<p>

"Don't think so, your wound looks really bad." Robin replied him. "You should stay here for the night KF… until the wound heals," Wally shot up like a rocket as he clutched his wounds. "You shouldn't be sitting up," Robin warned him.

"I have a date with the hottest cheerleader tomorrow and I will not be missing it because of a wound." He protested as he began walking to his room in Mount Justice. "Good night, Robin." He winced as he crouched along the wall and made his way slowly.

Artemis walked through the door as she watched Wally force himself to his room. "I don't trust his girlfriend." She stated. Robin grinned sheepishly. "And it's not because I like Baywatch." Artemis added as Robin's grin dropped slightly. "Don't you have this program that can you know go through people's life information and stuff?" She asked as Robin walked up to the main computer and pulled out a program.

"Yeah, wait!" Robin exclaimed. "You want me to look up KF's girlfriend?" He asked surprised by Artemis's eagerness. "Are you sure you're not jealous?" He teased. Artemis rolled her eyes.

"Have you ever met her?" She countered. Robin looked to the ground before replying.

"No."

Artemis continued. "Has anybody met her?" She asked. "That is not Baywatch," She added before Robin could say anything smart.

"No." Robin answered defeated by the blonde haired archer. He typed Lucy's full name as an image appeared before the screen. "See, everything looks normal. And she's completely clear…" He trailed off as he suddenly began typing into the main computer like a maniac. "That's totally odd."

Artemis looked at Robin. "What is?" She asked.

"Lucy's birth certificate and her past family record have been sealed off."

* * *

><p>Gizmo woke up to the sounds of his computer being opened. "What the crud is going on?" He yelled as he sat himself in front of the main computer of their headquarters. "Oh crude," He swore as he read the message. "What the?" He asked as he began tracking the signal. "No way am I letting some amateurs getting away with this."<p>

"Getting away with what?" Psimon asked as he made his way towards the main screen.

"Someone's trying to hack into Jinx's file… you know, her government file. The one that says she's dead." Gizmo concluded as he built various firewalls to block the hacker before sending bug signals. "Now all I have to do is kick back and wait to see who's trying to hack me?" He grinned. Psimon watched as the bugs located the signal.

Happy Harbor.

"There has to be something wrong with this locater," Psimon told Gizmo. The young genius growled before snapping back at his comrade.

"I built it myself, there's nothing wrong." Gizmo protested defensively.

"Well this time you're wrong."

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sorry for a really short chapter.<br>**


	5. Hacked

**Notes: **

**1. I do not own anything.  
><strong>

**2. This is by far the longest chapter because somebody requested it. (A fan...)  
><strong>

**Thank you for reading.**

* * *

><p>"Crap," Robin swore as he shut the system down. Artemis raised a brow.<p>

"What's wrong?" She asked.

Robin looked at her with a worried expression. "I didn't realize it but somebody was tracking our location while we were running through Lucy's file," He explained. Artemis didn't get it, why would somebody be sealing Lucy's records and why was somebody doing so much work to find out who was reading them?

"There's something wrong with this picture, Robin." She finally told him. "I think we need to go undercover, are you up for the challenge?" The young boy smiled deviously.

* * *

><p>"I swear there's nothing wrong with the system!" Gizmo yelled for the final time. "There has to be somebody there who's trying to read about Jinx!" He finally screamed.<p>

"Shut up!" A bright light flashed at the entrance of the hallway as a sleepy Jinx snarled. "I have a date with Wally at Happy Harbor tomorrow and I will not appear with pimples or ringed eyes, okay!" She claimed before returning back to her room. "And if I hear one more noise, I will literally make sure you're sleeping with the piranhas!" She warned Gizmo dangerously as her eyes flashed bright pink. "I swear I could kill you."

Psimon waited for the teenager to take her leave before asking Gizmo. "Have you met her boyfriend?" He asked quietly. Gizmo shook his head.

"I may have known Jinx for ages but I've never once met this freakin' kid," Psimon rubbed his chin as he pondered deeply.

"Read his records," He requested.

"Oh, hell yeah!" Gizmo yelled out as his fist bumped the air before rubbing it evilly together.

A bad luck wave was felt from Jinx's room as a tired venomous voice echoed through the hall. "What did I just tell you guys?" The power got stronger as the waves began rising.

"Crude."

* * *

><p>Wally woke up to feel a burning sensation around his wound but he pushed the thought away and smiled as he dressed for his date with his very hot cheerleader, he quickly changed in record time was he rewrapped his wound. As soon as Wally left his room, he knew something was wrong.<p>

By the time he had left the hallways he could see all the mentors and the rest of the members of the Team quietly talking in low voices, the silenced as soon as they spotted him. His uncle and mentor, The Flash walked up to him uncomfortably. "Wally," He started confused but his voice got stronger and more confident. "Someone tried to hack your records last night, and they got almost everything…" He trailed off.

Wally felt his world crumble, he felt like everything was over. In fact, the world may as well be over. "My life is over…" Wally's knees hit the ground and the wound strained, he didn't take any notice, it was over. The world now knows. "What's going to happen to me now? I'll get kicked out of the Team? My family will be relocated?" He knew his voice was straining as he continued.

"Wally, all they got to was the accident, the one that gave you your powers." The Flash told him as he bent down below his nephew on one knee and sent him a comforting smile, they all did. "Don't worry, the League is on the case, and we won't stop until we find out who hacked your records, okay?" Wally looked at his uncle with defeated eyes.

"Okay," Wally mumbled.

"Now go on that date of yours with Lucy."

* * *

><p>Jinx placed the choker and stared at herself. It was always hard. The disguise, the secret double identity and controlling her powers for taking over her mind, sometimes they just go haywire when she loses it. She took her choker off as her hair turned from its dark black as night shade to a light pink. "This is who I am in the end." She told herself.<p>

Shrugging the thought of breaking Wally's heart, she set her mind on enjoying her time with him as Happy Harbor today. She got into Lucy mode as she wore a simple long sleeved white flowing shirt and brown shorts; she grabbed a cowboy hat and walked out of her room.

"This kid makes me seem cool," Gizmo's voice echoed from the living room. "I mean, national physic champion, mathlete? What is he? The ultimate geek, what does Jinx see in him?" They were talking about Wally; realization hit her that they had read his records.

She couldn't hex him now but made a mental reminder to do it later, she was already late.

* * *

><p>Wally walked through the doors of the fair. Artemis and Robin followed closely behind. "Do you see her yet?" Robin cried from behind the archer. "I can't see her."<p>

"Maybe you should take your sunglasses off," She suggested as she looked back to Wally who has walked up to a dark haired girl and embraced her with a hug, he winced for a moment but just kept smiling as he slung an arm around her shoulders and they took off. "Wait a minute…" She paused. "What colour is her hair again?" She asked Robin.

Robin turned to his phone as he a picture of a blonde with purple eyes popped up. "Blonde, why?" Robin asked.

"She's a brunette," Artemis told him as they followed Wally. "There's definitely something wrong with everything."

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review if you like it.<strong>


End file.
